


Trophy husband

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: “And do you know what the best part is?” Kaoru answers by shaking his head in negative. “That you go home with me, you’re married to me, you sleep in my arms.”“Oh.”“I’m the most powerful man, not because I’m an Ootori but because you’ve graced me with your life by my side.”





	Trophy husband

Kaoru tastes the summer on his tongue, sloppily pressing kisses to whatever patch of Kyouya’s skin he manages to reach. The sweat from their previous activities is cooling but the heat in the room makes them sweat even more.

The cicadas are still singing despite the fact that the sun is finally hiding. It’s somehow peaceful, not being in complete silence.

“Do you ever regret not pursuing Tamaki?” And it’s like Kaoru feels vulnerable like this and the worst part it’s not being able to shut his mouth. “I mean, even before Haruhi showed up. I’m sure you could’ve seduced him if you wanted.”

Kyouya arches an eyebrow, unimpressed at his curiosity. “No. I don’t regret any of it.” It comes out as rehearsed, has he been asked this before?

“Really?” Kaoru insists.

“Really.” The finality in his tone is hard to ignore. “How about you?”

Kaoru giggles and looks up at the ceiling, blindingly grasping for Kyouya’s hand until he can entwine their fingers.

“I wasn’t in love with Haruhi.” He confesses. It sounds empty, a polished lie somewhere in that sentence.

“Very well.”

There’s a pause, Kyouya’s taste still on his tongue too.

Kaoru closes his eyes, he’s tired but not enough. He’s riled up but not enough. He’s feeling melancholic maybe.

“Very well.” Kyouya repeats and squeezes his hand. “However, for all that talk of yours about me seducing Tamaki – I know you could have seduced him as well. Him or Hani.”

It makes Kaoru suck in a breath, startled, completely exposed. He starts coughing and sits up immediately, trying to get air into his lungs.

“Here.” Kyouya has sat up too and is handing him a glass of water.

Through the tiny tears at the corner of his eyes, Kaoru sees Kyouya’s small amused grin. _Damn_. He takes the glass and drowns it, which helps plenty.

“What did you just say?” Kaoru barely manages to utter, all breathless and embarrassed.

“What? Did you honestly think I didn’t know about your crush on Tamaki? Or Hani, for that matter?”

Kaoru is left dumbstruck. Kyouya takes the glass back before his hand’s muscles give up much like the rest of him, and puts it on the nightstand.

“I—” He weakly protests. But there’s nothing to say. A new blush finds its way to his cheeks.

“It’s okay. That was then. You’re only in love with me now, right?” Kaoru nods stiffly. “And that’s the most precious gift.” Kyouya whispers and taking him by the chin, initiates another round of kisses.

Kaoru feels lightheaded, and there’s more than summer and Kyouya’s taste on his tongue… There’s a bit of desperation and need, and his brain is _shocked_.

“I wouldn’t have seduced anyone.” He mumbles, like it’s a defense, like he’s been accused and forgiven all in one breath.

Kyouya smirks and lays him back down onto the bed. The mattress dips with Kyouya’s weight when he arranges himself half on top of Kaoru, half on his side of the bed.

“I know. _But you could_. I truly believe you could seduce whoever you want. And you didn’t. _You don’t_.” A hand grips Kaoru’s waist and the other grabs his hair, Kaoru is so weak for some nice well executed hair pulling, he’s so fucked. “You chose me instead.” Kyouya announces, pride and want on his voice.

Oh God.

“Um.” Kaoru intelligently replies, and Kyouya’s grip tightens making him whine. “So you’re saying I’m a trophy husband?” He tries, words cracking a bit.

Kyouya’s eyes and smile are downright predatory and it produces a full body shiver in Kaoru. He’s at Kyouya’s mercy and it feels delicious.

“Yes, you are.” Kyouya confirms.

Fuck, in any context this would make Kaoru mad, it’d feel like he’s being downplayed. It’s just that this isn’t the case with Kyouya.

“Kyouya…”

“You’re my trophy, I’ve won the most gorgeous and desirable man in the world.”

The pretense of lying passively on bed falls apart and Kyouya settles above him, skin against skin. Kyouya’s face is inches away from his, noses touching, his hot breath tickling Kaoru’s lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And his words earn him a controlled pull of hair, he moans.

“You could have chosen whoever you wanted, I just know this. I’ve seen Tamaki flush when we flirt, I’ve seen Akito bite his lips in sexual frustration when he sees the hickeys I leave on you, I’ve seen random men and women fall for you so hard and so quickly.”

There’s so much to unpack there. Kaoru is speechless, trapped by Kyouya’s weight but mostly by his words. He’s not sure he believes them, yet a fire has been ignited in him, and Kyouya looks so fucking sexy like this. Refractory period be damned, he has a boner right now, he’s so aroused and Kyouya is too.

Nothing coherent can come out of Kaoru’s mouth apparently, he just makes a noise like a mewl, full of pleasure and a new found feeling, as if he hasn’t known that he could be so irresistible.

“And do you know what the best part is?” Kaoru answers by shaking his head in negative. “That you go home with me, you’re married to me, you sleep in my arms.”

“Oh.”

“I’m the most powerful man, not because I’m an Ootori but because you’ve graced me with your life by my side.”

Emotions are choking Kaoru. Without the spectacles to obscure and hide at will, he sees that those gray eyes are blown, excited yet honest. Kaoru can’t help the tears, the feelings fluttering in his chest.

“Good God, Kyouya.” He sort of pleads, sort of moans.

“Yes dear?”

Kaoru swallows against the lump in his dry throat, unclenches the fistful of sheets he didn’t notice until now he was using as some grounding mechanism. “Just—” He clears his throat again, Kyouya is utterly amused. “We’ll talk about this some more later, okay? Now just fuck me please.”

Kyouya lands a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. “It’d be my honor and pleasure.”


End file.
